


goddammit, saskia de merindol

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Knows, F/F, Saskia De Merindol, can't wait for sbb omg, kara and saskia because why the fuck not, kara is canon bisexual here, lena also already knows about supergirl and she's fine with it, lucy is bisexual, secret bridesmaids business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “anyway, guys, let me introduce you all to my friend, Saskia De Merindol."alternatively: in which Lucy introduces a new friend and Lena is jealous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this out of my head so... 
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

“You look excited,” Lena comments with a smirk and an arched eyebrow, amused but also quite intrigued with the reason for Kara’s palpable energy. 

“Lucy’s visiting today,” is Kara’s response. 

Ah, Lucy Lane, of course, Lena thinks. She’s familiar with the other woman, what with her being Superman’s girlfriend’s sister. She’s never met her personally however, although she suspects that she might soon enough. She is Kara’s best friend, after all, and Kara likes introducing her to everyone that she knows. 

“Will Miss Lane be joining us for dinner?” Lena asks, remembering that they’re having a little gathering with their friends that night. 

“Oh, um, yeah.” Kara responds, face suddenly turning sour. She grimaces. “I hope it won’t be awkward.”

“Why would it be awkward?”

“Well because, um, you and Lucy both used to date James?”

The comment sends a jolt of disgust down Lena’s spine. Ugh. That’s a mistake she’d rather not be reminded of. She plasters a smile, one that she hopes is believable enough. 

“Oh darling, it’s perfectly fine. I mean, it’s not like it’s awkward between the two of you, right? Or the two of us. Given that you also had a brief dalliance with James.”

Kara scrunches her nose. “Dalliance sounds weird. But yeah, no, it’s all cool. So I guess, we’re good?”

“Perfect.”

“Great.” 

A ping. Kara’s cellphone. The blonde scoots over to the edge of Lena’s couch, foregoing her Chinese takeout box to snatch the device from the low center table in front of her. 

“It’s Lucy. She says that she’s bringing a friend along.”

“Is it someone you know?”

“I don’t think so,” Kara replies. She locks her phone and puts it back on the table, retaking her takeout box and resuming her lunch. “Well… The more the merrier.”

Lucy Lane is short and firm and capable, in a very Alex Danvers sort of way. Like she might shoot you in the head with the gun she most likely has strapped around her thigh. The woman beside her, on the other hand, exudes a sense of power like a birthright. Hair up in a ponytail, back straight, chin up. All sharp angles and edges. Lena notices her eyes zero in on Kara. 

“Hey,” Kara says, hugging Lucy like old friends do. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Lucy replies. She lets go of Kara to greet Winn, Alex, James, and Kelly. And then… “You must be Lena.” 

“Yes. It’s good to meet you.”

“Glad to finally meet you too. Kara’s told me so much about you.”

“All good things I hope.”

“Oh you’re basically golden in Kara’s eyes,” Lucy says with a massive grin that has Kara’s cheeks turning a shade of red. “Anyway, guys, let me introduce you all to my friend, Saskia De Merindol.” 

The raven-haired woman beside her offers a small wave. “Hi everyone. I hope you don’t mind me crashing your party.”

“Not at all. We like meeting new people,” Kara says a little too enthusiastically. Lena arches a brow. Something ugly simmers inside of her, but she pushes it aside because Kara is her _ best friend. _

“She’s a criminal defense lawyer. Damn good one if I say so myself.”

“Well I busted my ass off at college so I might as well be great at it,” she says, and everyone chuckles at her easy jibe. Lena does too, even if this Saskia woman can’t seem to take her eyes off of Kara. 

They all gather around Kara’s living room, Kara ushering them and handing them drinks while she finishes up preparing dinner. Lena and Alex are with her in the kitchen.

“Saskia looks cool,” Alex casually mentions. Lena notices the older Danvers side-eye her sister. 

“She does,” Kara responds.

“I notice that she can’t stop looking at you.”

Kara chuckles, and it’s so easy and open that Lena has to bite back a scowl. Kara isn’t the type to bask in anyone’s attention, but surely she’s noticed Saskia’s sticky looks too. 

“Stop it, Alex.”

Alex smirks. “It’s true. You noticed it too, right Lena?” 

Lena puts on a neutral expression, like she isn’t the least bit affected. “Yes, she seems to be quite taken with you.”

That makes Kara blush. Lena turns away to roll her eyes. When she pivots back, she notices Kara looking at the living room, watching her friends make easy conversation with Saskia. Lena thinks she’s going to hurl.

“Saskia seems to be getting along with them,” Kara says. 

“Oh you know how lawyers are. They’re great conversationalists,” Lena responds, but there’s a bite in her tone that Alex notices. She raises a brow at Lena. Lena shrugs. 

“Jealous?” Alex whispers, making sure that Kara doesn’t hear.

“Of Saskia de what’s her name? Of course not. I’m Lena Luthor,” she says haughtily. Alex grins. 

“Oh god, you are.”

“She’s what?” Kara asks, whirling around to face them. 

“I’m hungry, that’s what I am,” Lena responds automatically, and Alex almost stumbles laughing at Lena’s panic. 

“This is delicious,” Saskia says. It’s the third time that she’s complimented Kara’s cooking that night, and Lena is on the brink of throwing a tantrum at how Saskia is smiling at Kara. 

“Thanks. It’s actually really easy to make. I can give you my recipe if you want it.”

“I’d love that, sure.”

James and Lucy are talking casually at the end of the table, while Kelly, Alex and Winn are having a conversation of their own. Typically, it would be Kara chatting with Lena but _ someone _had to steal Lena’s spotlight. Still, Kara, ever the gentlewoman making sure that Lena is never out of place, makes a point of turning to Lena from her place at the center of the long table to ask her about work, or make lunch plans for the following week. They’re in the middle of scheduling a movie date when Saskia clears her throat and motions to Lena. 

“So, Lena,” she says like they’re acquaintances. Lena almost rolls her eyes at the very friendly way that Saskia is regarding her. She usually isn’t this adversed with meeting a friend of Kara’s friend, but her obvious interest in Kara irks her to the core. “I heard a lot of good things about your company.”

“Thank you,” Lena says. She doesn’t say anything after that. Alex almost chokes on her drink. Saskia raises a brow, immediately understanding the tension emanating from Lena. Lena watches as Saskia makes the calculations in her head, listens to the gears working in her brain, connecting the dots together that _ yes, _ Lena is _ jealous _and that she should really stop highkey flirting with Kara. But Saskia only smirks, and Lena knows that there’s an evil plan about to be tested. 

“So, Kara,” Saskia says, turning her attention back to the oblivious blonde. “Are you seeing someone?”

The question makes everyone turn their heads. They’re all focusing on Kara now. 

Kara chuckles sheepishly, “No. I’m afraid I’m a little unlucky in that department.”

Lena already knows where this is going to go. She can’t help it that she stabs her salad a little harder than she means to. 

“Oh. Well I might have a solution to that,” she says with a wink. Kara flushes profusely, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out. Everyone at the table laughs, including Alex who Lena had thought would be on big sister mode by now, but no, she’s enjoying the whole spectacle as well. 

“Down, girl,” Lucy jokes. “Sorry, she really is this flirtatious.”

“Oh, um, it’s alright. I just didn’t think I’d be your type,” Kara says meekly. 

Winn rolls his eyes, “Oh please, almost everyone in this table has had a thing for you.”

Kara’s eyes widen in shock. “Lucy?”

“Guilty. I was with James then though so I didn’t even try to make a move.”

“So when you were jealous with me and James…”

“Yeah I actually didn’t know if I was jealous because you were trying to get with James or because I wanted you to get with me,” she laughs. Alex actually chokes on her drink this time. Kelly just laughs. James, on the other hand, doesn’t seem amused with this revelation. 

“What about you Lena?” Saskia asks out of the blue. “Do you have a thing for Kara, too?” 

Everyone turns to face her. _ This bitch, _she thinks, although she keeps her expression as neutral as ever. Saskia sees right through her of course. She’s a lawyer, that’s one of her strong suits. She clears her throat, reaches for her glass of wine on her left when she answers, “I mean I’ve always loved Kara. She’s my best friend, after all.” 

It’s an easy thing to say. It’s the truth, even though it’s not exactly the whole truth. Saskia nods, seemingly impressed with how she diffused that situation. 

Lena spares a glance at Kara. She looks...disappointed. Lena tries not to think about it. 

The night continues on. After cleaning up the dining table and the kitchen, Kara, Lena, and Alex join the rest of the gang in the living room to play Monopoly. 

Instead of teaming up like they usually do, they play in singles because as Winn has mentioned, “It’s more fun and lasts quicker when we play as individuals.” Everyone agrees because everyone has work in the morning.

The game starts out slow but quickly builds up when everyone starts acquiring properties. At some point in the game, Kelly lands on Boardwalk, the only property left unbought. 

“I don’t have enough money or property to buy that,” she says. 

“Then I’m going to have to auction it,” Kara, playing the banker, responds. She takes the card and makes a show of starting a bidding. “Let’s start at the original price. 400 dollars. Anyone interested?”

Saskia, _ of course, Lena thinks _, raises her hand. “400.”

Lena, already owning Park Place, raises her hand as well. “450.”

Saskia raises a brow, and she and Lena exchange looks. 

“I’m not even going to try and get in between the two of you,” James says and Winn nods in agreement. 

“Saskia?” Kara prompts. 

“550.”

“700.”

“800.”

“950.”

The others look back and forth as Saskia and Lena exchange prices.

“I don’t think they’re still vying for Boardwalk,” Lucy whispers to Alex. The older Danvers nods, sniggering as Lena and Saskia begin to look heated. 

It’s Lena who wins the card in the end, costing her a little over three times the original price of the property. She also wins the entire game, causing Winn to roll his eyes and grunt, “Lena Mcbusiness pants.”

Saskia comes in a close second, a feat that Lena doesn’t appreciate. 

They kiss each other’s cheek when they say their goodbyes. It’s almost a quarter after midnight, and they all have a busy day ahead of them. Lena glowers when Saskia gives Kara a brief hug, kissing her hand like a gentleman afterwards when she says her goodbye. 

“I’m really happy to meet you, Kara,” Saskia says. “I’m only here in National City until after tomorrow. If you ever have free time, would you want to go out with me?”

Everyone stares at Kara, already fumbling at the question. Kara looks at her friends, and then her eyes land on Lena. 

Lena looks back at Kara, her best friend, the person she’s been secretly in love with for so long, and quietly wishes that Kara declines. _ Say no, _she thinks and prays that Kara can hear her mind.

But Kara doesn’t, and so she says instead, “Uh, I mean, yeah. Sure. I’d like that.”

Lena looks away when Saskia goes in for another hug.

“Good. I’ll pick you up tomorrow after I do business with Lucy.”

Lena is the last to leave, although now she wishes that she didn’t volunteer to help Kara clean up. It had hurt her to see another woman ask Kara out, but it hurt her even more to hear Kara say yes. It had been so easy for Saskia. She could do the same, she thinks, but she has so much to lose. Kara is her best friend. She can’t even entertain the thought of losing Kara just because of how she feels about her. She sighs, and Kara hears it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I had a lovely time. But now I’m tired,” she says, putting on a sad small smile. 

“Yeah, me too. I still can’t believe that Saskia asked me out though. That was so out of the blue.”

“You said ‘yes’.”

“I did. I guess I just thought you know, it would be good to put myself out there again. And Saskia is amazing. She’s smart and beautiful and she’s a busy woman, so she’d likely understand my schedule.”

“And Supergirl?”

“She likes justice,” Kara offers. 

_ I’m all of those things too, _ Lena thinks but she keeps quiet. She isn’t going to ruin this for Kara, no matter how she feels about her. If Kara wants to go out with someone who isn’t her, then she’s more than free to. It’s not like Lena asked her out anyway. Lena forces herself to smile at her best friend. She’s just going to have to suffer in silence until she gets the confidence to say how she feels. She just hopes that it won’t be too late. _ Goddamn it, Saskia de Merindol. _


	2. Chapter 2

She had a lovely time. She really did. Saskia was a great conversationalist, and was fun to be around. She asked really good questions, and seemed very interested in everything that Kara had to say. She even brought Kara to a Chinese restaurant for Rao’s sake! Their date had been perfect, but Kara’s heart was just not in it. 

“You know I can tell that you didn’t have a good time,” Saskia says, but not in an unkind way. More understandingly. Acceptingly. She glances at Kara from the driver’s seat of her rented car.

Kara deflates, guilty. She turns to her left, looks at Saskia. Fiddling with her seatbelt she says, “No. I did. I am. I mean, I like you Saskia, I do. I had an amazing time.”

“But?”

“But I like someone else. I’m sorry. I agreed to a date with you because I wanted to make myself available again, but now that I’m here, I guess I realized that I haven’t been available in a long time. I’ve just been shrugging it off and pretending that I don’t feel anything for that person. I’m sorry. This is terrible.”

Saskia chuckles, and it’s so open and gracious that Kara chuckles too, although more in shame than anything else. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad that you told me. And in all honesty, I’m pretty sure that Lena likes you too. I’m guessing you just don’t see it.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She flusters, “I didn’t say it was Lena. Who said it was Lena?”

Saskia laughs. “No one did, but your reaction just confirmed it.”

“Rao you’re good,” Kara sags. And then, “Wait… How can you tell that Lena likes me too?”

“Please. She was all over you last night. And she kept looking at you like you hung every star in the sky.”

Kara blushes. “That’s not true.”

“It  _ is _ . I bet that she looks at you like that all the time. You just don’t see it because you’re looking at someone else, and then when you look back at her she’s already looking down.”

Kara is silent for a moment, taking in everything that Saskia had just said. Could it be true? Is it possible that Lena feels the same way about her?  _ Rao. _

Saskia makes a short right turn and parks the car on the side of the road, right in front of Kara’s apartment. When Kara doesn’t move to unlock her seatbelt, Saskia gently puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“Kara?”

“Oh, we’re here. Sorry. I just got lost for a second there.”

The smile that Saskia offers her is small but reassuring. “Kara, I know that it’s none of my business but I just want to tell you that I’ve been there. I know what it’s like to fall in love with a best friend.”

“You do?”

Saskia pulls her hand back. She puts it neatly above her lap. 

“Yeah. Her name is Olivia, and we’ve been friends for god knows how long. I guess the reason why I asked you out is because you remind me of her. So open and caring and friendly. The blonde hair, the eyes. Except hers are a darker shade of blue and gray.”

“What happened?”

“Well, let’s just say that we’re still best friends.  _ Only  _ best friends,” Saskia says with a sigh. A deep and long one that speaks of a heavy heartbreak. 

Kara frowns, “You didn’t tell her?”

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t. She was with someone and I kept thinking that if I said anything, I might destroy our friendship and ultimately lose her. But I realized that I should have said something. I should have taken the risk. We’re best friends. She isn’t going to throw away our friendship if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Then why don’t you tell her now? Why don’t you call her? Or tell her when you get back to Australia?”

Saskia’s face falls. “It’s too late. She’s already married.”

The realization dawns upon Kara.

“Is that the reason why you’re here?”

“Yes. I… I had contacts in Metropolis that needed an unofficial legal consultant. You know, off the books. So I took the job, and then Lucy found me and when she told me that she was visiting National City, I thought that I’d prolong my little vacation.”

Kara suddenly chuckles, “Gosh. We’re both idiots, aren’t we? Going on this date to try and forget about the best friends we’re in love with?”

“Yeah. I guess we are.”

They’re silent for a moment until Kara unfastens her seatbelt and tilts her head towards her apartment. 

“I guess I should go. Thank you so much for the lovely evening, Saskia. I’m sorry there won’t be a part two.”

Saskia smiles at her, “Don’t worry about it. As cynical as I can get sometimes, I’m still actually a believer of true love and all that.” 

Kara leans in to kiss Saskia’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

She’s about to exit the car when Saskia says, “Tell her. Don’t be the coward that I was. Tell her before it’s too late.”

The fire in Saskia’s eyes sparks something inside of Kara, the part of her that never gives up without a fight, the part that values honesty, and trusts in hope and love. 

Suddenly, Saskia’s words begin bouncing off the corners of her mind. 

_ I bet that she looks at you like that all the time. You just don’t see it because you’re looking at someone else, and then when you look back at her she’s already looking down _

She isn’t sure if it’s true, or if it’s even remotely possible. But she’s never going to find out if she doesn’t tell Lena how she feels. 

_ That’s it,  _ Kara thinks.  _ Saskia is right. I’m going to tell her.  _

Kara doesn’t even enter her building. After waving goodbye to Saskia and watching her car disappear, she runs towards the small alley beside her apartment and flies off towards Lena’s penthouse. 

Lena is on her laptop when Kara lands on her balcony. She stands there for a minute, contented in simply watching Lena running her fingers across the keys, pushing the thick black glasses back on the bridge of her nose. Kara smiles. Saskia was right. Lena doesn’t see her looking at her like this. And then Lena raises her head and sees her right through the glass door. She stands up and walks over. 

“I didn’t know you were stopping by,” Lena says when she slides the door open. “Come in.”

“Thank you.”

Kara steps into Lena’s apartment, walks over towards the dining table where Lena has her laptop and a few documents scattered. 

“You know you could have used the front door,” Lena jokes. 

“I had to rush in here.”

“Did you have such a terrible date that you just had to get away and tell your best friend all about it?” Lena chuckles, although she’s screaming  _ ‘please say yes’  _ deep inside. 

It isn’t at all best friend like to wish that Kara had an awful time, but Lena can’t help it. She wants Kara to tell her that Saskia was dreadful. That Saskia spoke too loud or spoke too much. That Saskia had been rude or boring. Instead, what she gets is, 

“No, not at all. In fact, Saskia had been an amazing date. I had a really good time.”

Kara’s back is facing Lena, and so Kara doesn’t see the way that Lena’s eyes begin tearing up. She fights it, fights the pit in her stomach that had just opened. No weaknesses, Lena thinks and reminds herself that she is Kara’s best friend.  _ Just her best friend.  _

“Oh,” she says, “So you came here because you wanted to gush about her?” Lena hopes not, or she might have to throw Kara out of the balcony and drink herself into oblivion. 

“No,” Kare turns to her, her face an unreadable expression. “I’m here because I want to tell you the truth.”

“What truth?”

And then Kara is stepping into Lena’s space, reaching out her hand and holding onto Lena’s. Kara looks into Lena’s eyes, long and hard and lovingly. It’s not the first time that she’s done it, but it’s the first time that she says, “That I’m in love with you.”

Lena is rendered speechless. Not in a million years did she think that this would happen. Sure, she’s imagined it a thousand times before but she never thought that it would come true. 

“I’m in love with you Lena. I have been for a long time. I’ve known it ever since then, but I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to lose our friendship. And then Saskia came along and she showed me such a great time tonight, but I wasn’t in it with her. My heart wasn’t in it because deep inside I wanted it to be you that I was with. All through the night, I was imagining you.” 

Lena opens and closes her mouth, fumbling for what to say but nothing comes out. 

At Lena’s silence, Kara rushes to add, “I’m not asking you to feel the same way. I just… I wanted to tell you before it’s too late. I just… I wanted to be honest.”

_ I love you too. I love you so much,  _ Lena wants to say, but Lena’s brain and mouth seems to have been disconnected. No words form. No words come out. She can’t even think to move forward and hold Kara, or perhaps circle her arms around her neck and just embrace her. No, Lena is frozen in place, unable to move or speak because  _ what fucking universe is this? Did Kara really just confess her feelings for me? Is this real life? _

But Kara, unaware of Lena’s inner turmoil, takes her lack of reaction as rejection. Her face falls immediately. 

“I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

She lets go of Lena, and the fact that Lena doesn’t grab her hand back speaks volumes for Kara. 

“I’m just going to let myself out.”

Kara is out the balcony when Lena finally gets ahold of herself.  _ You’re an idiot, Luthor,  _ Lena curses herself, spinning around and jogging towards the veranda. 

“Kara wait!”

“No, Lena, it’s fine. I understand. Please, just don’t say anything. We can talk tomorrow. I just… I can’t tonight. I know I said that I’m not asking you to feel the same way, I just… It hurts. But I promise that I’ll be okay tomorrow,” Kara says and  _ god,  _ Lena feels her heart shatter. 

“No, Kara, please listen.”

“It’s fine, Lena,” she says, taking off without so much as a second glance. 

“KARA, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT,” Lena screams.  _ No, no, this can’t be happening,  _ Lena panics because Kara was right there, confessing her love for Lena and Lena just stood there like an idiot when she feels the exact same way. 

Lena looks up at the sky but there isn’t any sign of Kara. She yells again, knowing that Kara can still hear her. 

“KARA ZOR-EL I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T COME BACK I’M GOING TO… I’M - I’M GOING TO JUMP OFF THE BALCONY.”

Still no Kara. The rational part of Lena switches off in that moment. Kara coming back is the only thing that matters and so she thinks  _ fuck it.  _ She’s not going to lose her chance. Lena walks back towards the sliding door separating her balcony and her apartment. She turns around to face the gray railing.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. Okay. Okay, breathe Lena.  _

She wrings her hands together, jumps twice, and then breaks into a run. She’s inches away from the railing when Kara comes back at full speed and crashes into her, both of them falling down on the floor with a heavy thud. 

“What the hell, Lena?” Kara pants. She’d twisted her body right before their fall to make sure that she lands under Lena, making certain that Lena is safe and unharmed. 

Lena looks down at Kara, the worry on her face taking all of the adrenaline away. She breathes out a sigh of relief. 

“I wanted you to come back. I’m sorry I resorted to almost jumping down the balcony.”

Kara holds her closer. “Don’t do that to me. You scared me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to manipulate you like that. I just - I needed you to come back.”

“Why?” Kara asks.

“Because I wanted to tell you that I love you too.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me,” Lena whispers. “I love you too. I always have. You just surprised me earlier is all, that’s why I froze and didn’t say it back.”

“Wow, you’re not usually easy to render into speechlessness.”

“Well you’ve always had power over me,” Lena says and it’s soft and sweet and honest and also kind of sexy. Kara clears her throat, suddenly realizing their position on the floor. She blushes. 

“Um… Maybe we can continue this inside?”

“I don’t know. I like it here,” Lena teases. 

Kara groans, “Lena.”

“Fine. But… Can you say it one more time? Please? I just want to hear you say it.”

This time Kara smiles, wide and uninhibited. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena replies.  _ Thank you Saskia de Merindol.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i can''t wait for katie to bless our screens on secret bridesmaids' business


End file.
